


Moon-eyed

by wipklaine (bowtieowl)



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Klaine Advent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5419166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowtieowl/pseuds/wipklaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The original love story - the Sun and the Moon, doomed to never meet. Until they decide to change their own fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moon-eyed

**Author's Note:**

> Klaine Advent story. Prompt: Moon  
> Inspired by a German song that's linked in the story.

[ _Wenn sie auch träumen von einem Märchen, ein Pärchen werden sie nie_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kzQ-PgSzRJQ)

They use the sky as their paper as they write love letters to each other. The humans usually stand and watch in awe when the Sun and the Moon write back and forth in light purples and reds, fiery oranges and yellows and blues that tell stories about the light of day or the darkness of night, depending on whether it's dusk or dawn. Mortals can't understand. They are small compared to this love written high above them.

The Moon controls the seas, changes the tides. There's a reason why tears taste like the ocean and the ocean tastes like tears. It's a melody of mourning. Like a waltz. Every time the water rolls back in, crashes against the land and splashes and sighs in relief, the Moon watches. What looks so powerful to every human eye, to him it's a tender touch and he longs for it.

The Sun gathers the water. He tries to lift it up, before the weight becomes too heavy and he drops it again. When it rains, the sky is crying. It's a miracle that it makes the world grow and the Sun reaches out time and again to give enough warmth and make the flowers bloom. Colors that his distant lover can barely ever see, vibrant and strong.

"Do you think, they can love the way we love?" the Sun asks when his beams illuminate his lover's face for just a few minutes longer, just enough to make them see each other.

"In the cold of the night, that's the only thing that keeps them warm," the Moon replies and it's vague and a truth so deep it seems unreal. But that's the way the Moon talks and he turns away, giving the Sun the room he needs.

It's a story that lasts for millions of years.

The Moon grows tired.

The Sun grows desperate.

Until they decide to break the circle.

"I want to write a fairy tale." The Sun's hope is unwavering when he leaves his home.

The Universe won't stop working. The sun will still shine. Only its guardian will be gone. He closes his eyes and falls asleep to dream up a life. His soul roams the Earth until it finds a kindred spirit. Someone who likes to watch the flowers bloom. Someone who can't lift the weight of tears for long. The Sun has a smile on his face when he's born as a human being.

The Moon is hesitant. He watches the child grow in his mother's womb and at night, he sings one lullaby after the other, too ancient for humans to know the melodies. He knows that he could stay and watch over the soul that was once so powerful and big and is now so small, yet still glowing with the brightest light.

Or he could leave too. Away from the safety of the cool darkness that makes him look far more delicate than he is.

When he makes his decision, the Moon is scared. What guides him is the heartbeat of a boy not yet born. Down. Down to Earth. Into a new life.

Another soul. Another child. Longing for the tides to change. His tears will taste like the ocean and he will be aware of that. It's comforting to know that a part of you is bigger than you can imagine. His heart sings a melody of mourning, but when he lies awake at night, he stays warm and he keeps holding on. There's a reason why.

The days pass as fast as centuries. The bodies die, but not the souls. Sometimes a few hundred years can feel like a million.

A couple times the Sun and the Moon almost meet. Destiny always has different plans. When your fate is to always find your other half only in the passing, it's hard to find your place.

There's a young man and he can't remember the last time his smile was genuine. He is sure that there's more to life than what he's seen soon so far. He's searching. But he's so tired of it.

When he walks down the stairs, he almost wants to go home. His friends hurt him and it still stings. The only reason he even came to this place is because he's curious himself. It's that very reason that makes him call out to the boy in front of him. Not the one before and not the one after. "Oh, excuse me. Uhm, hi... Can I ask you a question? I’m new here…"

There's a young man and he has so much to give, but he's scared of it and he hides it away. Sometimes control is an art of survival. He's searching. But he's too scared to open his eyes doing it.

When he hears the voice behind him, it's the sound of a lock that clicks open. There's freedom. Fresh air. And light. "My name's Blaine."

"…Kurt."

There they are. And everything falls into place.

***

"Dad?" Tracy climbs from the cushioned stool to the chair and then into Kurt's lap. "What does moon-eyed mean?"

Kurt frowns and pulls his daughter closer, hugging her tight. "Where did you hear that word?"

"Daddy used it in a story yesterday. About a princess who looks like me."

"Did he, now?" Kurt asks with a smile and he boops his daughter's nose when she nods enthusiastically. She's a tiny miracle. Every day. "Well, it's when your eyes go wide. Like when you think something is really awesome and you stare at it with eyes wide open?"

"Like when I want cookies!" Tracy exclaims and Kurt just agrees with her for the sake of it.

"Yes. Exactly like that."

His daughter slides off his lap and runs off again. Her curiosity comes in tidal waves and it goes away just as quickly. Kurt picks up his book again and sighs. His husband has a thing for old-fashioned words to decorate his bedtime stories with. But to explain them to their daughter, that's somehow always Kurt's job.

***

Blaine is late for dinner so when he warms up his pasta in the microwave, Tracy and Kurt are already having their chocolate. As per usually, Kurt is engrossed in getting the last tiny bit of his desert out of the bowl, his tongue sticking out when he tries to be a role model for their daughter and not use his fingers for the complicated task.

Suddenly his pudding eating challenge is interrupted though and it's because Tracy squeals and giggles, pointing at Blaine.

"What's the matter, munchkin?" Kurt asks and frowns.

"Daddy's moon-eyed," Tracy explains and still chuckles as if he's telling the joke of the century. "You're a chocolate chip cookie, dad!"

Kurt and Blaine exchange looks. Their whole world, including their daughter, disappears for a moment. They know who they are. What they are. And they give each other a smile that makes the air around them sizzle with love.

"Were you having moon-eyes or me, sunshine?" Kurt asks and blinks slowly.

Blaine walks over and leans down to kiss his husband's lips. "Looks like you're rubbing off on me."

Kurt hums and when Blaine pulls away, he winks. Their daughter is still laughing. Everything's perfect. "And that's how you write a fairy tale."


End file.
